


A a gift of a feather

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8001433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vex gives a gift to Percy under a tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A a gift of a feather

Percy felt something tickling his ear and he absently scratched at it when he heard a quiet chuckle beside him. He slowly opened his eyes and almost regretted it when light blinded him for a moment before he managed to re-focus his blurred gaze on Vex siting beside him under the tree, tucking something behind his ear.

“Hello grumpy.” She whispered, pressing a kiss to his cheek before ruffling his hair, her fingers lacing through his short snow-white curls.

“Whatever did I deserve to be woken up?” Vex slapped Percy’s arm and he yelped in alarm now feeling terribly awake. He gingerly adjusted his glasses which had slipped down his nose while he had slept and gently lifted a hand to his ear, feeling feathers tickling his fingers.

“Why?” He glanced over at her now to see one of her blue feathers was missing from her hair to be replaced by the long brown owl bear feather she had collected a few weeks back.

“I thought I’d return the favour of exchanging presents.” She had shrugged and he felt the heat in his cheeks burn when Vex removed her hand and took his hand in hers for a moment.

“Thank you, Vex.” She glanced up and their eyes met for a moment and with satisfaction Percy could see the blush rising in her cheeks before a sudden yelp caused both to jump. Looking at the intrusion they found Keyleth pausing up the hill when she had approached not realising at first how close the two were until now.

“Key-”

“Sorry! I only meant to call you both down for dinner, Laina was getting worried.” Keyleth promptly turned on her heel and dashed down the hill, probably quicker than she had originally anticipated to escape the two still sitting under the tree.

“Well.. we should probably…”

“Yeah…” The two left hand in hand hoping no-one would question the long blue feather now tucked behind Percival’s ear.


End file.
